


These Arms of Mine

by mks57



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: 60s, Dancing, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I Love You, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: Garcy Twitter Prompt: Lucy and Flynn, Solomon Burke 'Cry to Me'.Flynn is happily stuck with a drunk Lucy in the 1960s. Fun Garcy Fluff.





	These Arms of Mine

Late in the evening,1963.

Flynn pursed his lips to smother a smile as he knew he was only here by the luck of a coin toss. He liked how fate played in his favour as he wouldn't give up being with Lucy for anything. Wyatt and Rufus were gathering supplies and trying to patch the damage that the Lifeboat received during the storm that passed through while they were fighting Rittenhouse. The mission was luckily over, they had been successful, Rittenhouse had scurried back to the present before the storm.

They were not so lucky, now Flynn was in a bar babysitting a very drunk Lucy. It wasn’t like she had gotten drunk as a reckless act, it was part of the mission. She had lured Rittenhouse’s target out of danger, the two had gotten deep into their cups. The target who was now safe and passed out in the booth sleeping off the large amount of liquor. Lucy had drank the poor kid under the table, even Flynn knew better than to best Lucy at drinking or eating. She was deceptively compact, he knew she could pack away food and booze like a bear about to go into hibernation.

Lucy had taken over the jukebox and had Solomon Burke ‘Cry to Me’ playing. She held a glass that held the remains of Tom Collins cocktail. Her arms waved around in the air as she bopped and swayed her body in time to the music. She turned around to him and started lip syncing to the music as she danced her way over to him.

Flynn took the glass out of her hand and placed it on the bar. Lucy smiled as she took hold of his hands and started dancing while trying to move him. He smiled wryly at her.

“Come on. Loosen up.” She told him, her eyes closed a serene smile played on her lips. She pulled him close and moved her hips in a sensual manner.

“I think you’re loose enough for the both of us.” He told her in amusement as she was dancing like she was made of liquid and it was sexy as hell.

“Our ride home is broken, so dance with me, Garcia.” She slurred, she wore a flirtatious smile. “Unless you don’t know how to dance.” She teased lightly as she lightly booped his nose. He was glad she managed it as he didn't much enjoy the idea of being poked in the eye with her current manicure. He couldn’t help but grin at her and her antics.

“I know how to dance.” He assured her as he let her move her out onto the dancefloor that was devoid of life.

“Really, cause you don’t look like you can. All tense and frowny face all the time…” she stopped mid sentence and sang “here I am a honey, a come on, you come to me.” she sang to him with a teasing smile.

“Those aren’t the words.” He said in amusement as he slowly shuffled to the music to just placate her.

“Don’t be uptight.” She told him as she pouted, “Come on.” She begged, Flynn took a deep inhale and decided to just do as she asked. He took better hold of her hands and twirled her on the spot before he stepped in behind her and wrapped one arm around her waist. He swayed them in time with the music for a moment before he spun her back out and pulled her back against him. One hand on her back and her right hand in his as they waltzed, the song came to an end. But he kept dancing with her in a slow waltz.

It was perfect as Ottis Redding’s ‘In These Arms of Mine’ came on the jukebox. They didn't miss a beat as they danced slowly to the music, just looking at one another as there was nothing beyond them and this moment. He turned her and then dipped her on the dance floor with breathtaking ease and grace.

“Like that?” he asked in amusement, Lucy smiled beautifully and nodded. “Loose enough for you?” he asked with a grin as he pulled her back up against his body in a slow sensuous manner.

“No, you’re too sober.” She said, they both chuckled as she stepped closer and rested her head on his shoulder. They just stayed on the dance floor, swaying to the music. She felt like she was floating on air and beautifully hazy like a dream thanks to the booze and the man dancing with her. “I love you.” She told him.

“I love you too.” He replied as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head and they continued to dance in time to music. Soaking up the timelessness of their love and how it didn't matter where they were; it was theirs and it was perfect.


End file.
